


Guarding Grifts

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Animals, Corruption, Creampie, Dogs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Moze has accepted a bodyguard job from the notorious conwoman Fiona. She's not a fan of her smooth-talking, derby-wearing employer...and that sure doesn't change when Fiona gets them both captured and put on offer as the main event for a public skag gangbang!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Guarding Grifts

Guarding Grifts  
-by Drace Domino

This was the worst contract she had ever signed, and that was saying something. As Moze followed Fiona down the sheet metal ramp in the bandit camp’s lair, every last one of her warning signals was going off. A trained soldier knew when she was in trouble, and every step forward made the knot in her stomach twist a little bit more. All she could do now was hope that her client was as good a sweet talker as she claimed, but so far? It was looking like she was in for a long night.

“Oh c’mon, guys, you know me! I’ve been inside a Vault! Just think about the riches I could tell you about.” Fiona adjusted her derby as she chatted to the group of raiders leading them, always moving at a steady decline down the ramp. “Let’s just do one more hand, yeah? And if I lose, then I’ll tell you all about where to get your hands on that stylish Eridian tech. Wouldn’t that look good over your bed? A sick ass alien blaster instead of a stop sign with a skull nailed to it?”

“I like my stop sign.” The raider in the leader spun on a heel, and pointed square at Fiona’s nose. “You know the deal, Fiona. You bet everything you had on you, and you couldn’t pull a winning hand to save your friggin’ life. Now you’re gonna pay everything you promised.”

“Pffft, fine.” Fiona rolled her eyes, and cast a casual glance over her shoulder. “You heard the man, Mozey. Looks like you’re going to earn that bonus I promised you after all. Once I...uh...once I get back to Sanctuary 3 and take it out of the bank, of course.”

Moze narrowed her eyes, and had to fight the urge to punch Fiona in the back the head on three different counts. Firstly, just how damn mysterious she had been about this job. Secondly, the fact that she had clearly gotten them both in over their heads. And thirdly…

“Mozey?” The soldier snorted, and cracked her knuckles as they continued to walk. “You just watch your ass, con artist. I didn’t let Vladof fuck me over, and I’ll be damned if I let some Pandoran snake oil bitch do it.” Fiona merely grinned as she spun on a heel, still walking backwards as she did so. Her hands tucked into her pockets and she kept a steady pace in front of Moze, a lazy smile on her face despite the fact that they were going deeper and deeper into enemy territory.

“Mozey, I promise, I’m the last person you gotta worry about fucking you over right now.” The smooth talker offered, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. They were nearing their destination soon - light at the end of the tunnel, and the steady sound of growing noises. Wherever they were headed, it had an audience, and it only made Moze tighten her grip harder on her weapon. Upon noticing it Fiona shook her head swiftly, and waggled a finger back and forth to offer sage advice. “Nuh-uh, babe. Only way out of this is to go along with it. I made a bet and lost...just like you signed a contract, and also lost.” She paused, before giving Moze a bright smile. “Guess we’re both losers today, huh? C’mon, let’s get this over with!”

Moze was still left without any idea of just what waited for them at the base of the ramp, but Fiona did little to calm her worries. With her eyes resting just below the rim of her combat helmet and her fingers still ready to make her assault rifle sing upon the slightest notice, Moze followed along those last few steps with a great amount of trepidation. The only thing that kept her focused was the terms of her original agreement with Fiona - the one that promised one hell of a pay day.

The bodyguard gig already came with a sizeable price tag, but the real kicker had been the hazard pay clause. If Moze had to go above and beyond the call of service, her price with Fiona would triple. Not a bad deal by any estimation, and the sort of job that most mercenaries would’ve dreamed to land. As those last final steps fell under her feet, however, Moze was starting to realize the mistakes she had made...and her throat tightened nearly as much as her fists.

“...should’ve fucking asked for quadruple.”

***

At the base of the raider camp was a large open area surrounded by stadium seating - seats that were already filled with bandits, psychos, and any scum of Pandora that could manage to sit still and enjoy a show without trying to set themselves on fire. Near the far wall there was a line of cages built into the stone left shrouded in darkness, and across the wide dirt circle in the center was the telltale marking of racing tracks. And a few minutes after Moze and Fiona made their way down into the depths of the camp, right there smack dab in the middle of it all, the two women were chained, forced to their elbows and knees, and stripped almost completely naked.

Moze was down to her combat boots, long, hole-riddled socks that travelled up to her knees, and her Vladof-issues combat helmet with a line of bullets attached to the band. Fiona received even less, and was pressed there in nothing more than her stylish bowler hat. Just as well, considering it was her favorite piece of clothing. As both women knelt there with heavy chains around their throats, wrists, and ankles they were each rendered nearly immobile, and the army of raiders and psychos all around got to study the differences of their bodies. Fiona was softer and sweeter with pleasing angles, a nice round rump, and a charming smile that she seemed to shamelessly offer to random men in the crowd. Conversely, Moze was athletic and fit with more muscle than curve, branded with Vladof tattoos on both arms as well as a third on her back.

She was also, unsurprisingly, pretty pissed off at this turn of events.

“Fiona, I swear, if we live through this--”

“Oh relax, Mozey, they’re not going to hurt us.” Fiona rolled her eyes, and even wiggled her hips from side to side, far enough that she bumped her rear against Moze’s own. The crowd seemed to love it, and it was almost hard to hear Fiona’s voice over the howling of the audience. “They’re just going to keep us locked down here until...well...y’know.”

“I know what?”

“Y’knooooow.”

Moze merely shot Fiona the most dangerous, death-wishing glare of her life, but she wasn’t able to press the issue. It seemed like it’d be answered soon enough anyway as one of the chief raiders grabbed a microphone, his voice blasting through the tiny stadium and drowning out the cheers and psychotic ramblings.

“Raaaaaace fans! Welcome to Rage Jockey’s arena!” He screamed, and gestured wildly to the pair of naked women stuck in the center of the stadium. “As you can see, there ain’t gonna be no races today, and you know why that is?!”

Rage Jockey offered a sadistic grin - probably. It was hard to tell underneath the hockey mask. Either way, he held the microphone out to the crowd and swept it back and forth, only serving to further enhance their voices as they chanted in manic, desperate fashion. Every word they called out made Moze tense up more and more, her heart rapidly beating within her chest as panic was firmly starting to set in. This wasn’t just bad - it was worse than she could’ve possibly imagined. She wasn’t just angry at Fiona - she was infuriated. And every chant intensified her rage and her fear alike.

“Skag sluts, skag sluts, skag sluts, skag sluts!”

Fiona twisted her head as best she was able to look at Moze, and offer her a sheepish smile.

“Heh...so…” She began, and gave a tiny, bare-shouldered shrug. “Give the people what they want, yeah? Don’t worry, it’ll only last for a few hours!”

“Hours?!”

After hearing the chanting, it was no surprise to Moze when the skags finally arrived. Unleashed from the gates at the back of the stadium, four of them were unleashed at first with the near-promise of more to arrive. Each one of the beasts was heavily muzzled to keep them from biting, and they all sported a different number spray painted right on their hides in bright orange. Racing skags - not too uncommon on Pandora, and until that moment something Moze had actually pondered going to see sometime.

“Whew! They look pretty big!” Fiona gazed to the woman beside her, still with her hat perfectly perched atop her obnoxious head. Never had Moze wanted to slap it off and shove it down her throat more. “Better loosen up! They’re not really the foreplay sort, if you know what I mean!”

“Have you done this before?! You knew this was going to happen!?” Moze was shouting at the top of her lungs as she struggled against the chains, yanking her wrists and ankles and even trying to slip her head through the collar around her neck. When all that failed, she simply tried to reach for Fiona’s throat so she could properly throttle her, but even that was out of reach. Apparently, Rage Jockey had thought of everything, and it probably wasn’t the first time that some unsuspecting woman had the immediate desire to choke the life out of the person that landed her in that position.

Moze wasn’t afforded much of a chance to continue to flail, though, for soon the first four skags were upon them and the things clearly knew exactly what to do. This wasn’t their first time fucking a pair of offered bitches, and already their primal brains were letting them know that it was time to plunge their cocks into a hot, warm piece of flesh. From their vantage point on the ground Fiona and Moze could see those enormous pricks dangling, extended from their canine-lizard sheathes and swinging back and forth with a meaty heft. Pulsing, red, naturally lubricated...skag cocks were far bigger than anything any Pandoran woman would ever want to invite inside of themselves, and Fiona and Moze had a quartet of them prowling around.

“Hey Mozey, here’s a little tip.” Fiona still seemed nonplussed, and even offered the mercenary a smug little look as she settled in, resigned to the event. “If you get them off with your mouth, you won’t need to use your other holes for them. That’s a good pussy and ass saving tip, free of charge.” While Moze stared with a look of horror and shock and complete disbelief, Fiona began to apply her trick by giving a sharp whistle to draw the skags’ attention. She curled a finger to beckon them over, and even spoke in a playful, sweet voice to encourage them near. “Hey, here boy! C’mon boy! What a big boy you are, that’s right! Who’s a big boy? It’s you!”

While a particularly ugly skag with the number four spray painted on its side ambled up to Fiona, the conwoman was quick to stretch her hand out to the extent her shackles would allow, wrapping her fingers around the throbbing, glistening red unit. With the skag positioning itself just above her head, he made it easy for Fiona to open her mouth and guide his rocket forward, tongue stretching out and taking a long, playful slurp.

That first lick of the skag’s cock brought forth a massive uproar from the crowd. The bandits and raiders were already loving the show, and the first taste of skag dick between the two women was just a promise that there’d be more to come. These two had plenty of thoroughbred racing skags to get through, after all, and the soldier hadn’t even begun! There was no more hesitation allowed to her, and Moze quickly looked across the other three skags, gritting her teeth and thinking about what Fiona said.

She didn’t want to suck on skag dick. She really didn’t want to suck on skag dick. But...ultimately, if it saved her pussy or - with a whimpering realization - her ass? It’d be worth it. The soldier was forced to upturn her palm and beckon to the skags in the same position, even going so far as to speak in that playful, higher-pitched voice in the hopes of coaxing them near.

“H-Here...boys.” She swallowed, nervously, just as her eyes fell on that massive red rockets swinging back and forth. She couldn’t pick which one of them she wanted to approach the leash - they were all fucking monsters, both in terms of beastial nature and the size of their canine endowments. “C...Come here...big...fella. I’ll, uh...I’ll help you...out…”

Despite the lack of enthusiasm in her words, Moze managed to bring one of them over. He padded close while wagging what counted for a tail on skags - little more than a bit of hide plating on their rump. The first thing the beast did was bump his head to Moze’s in a fashion that was downright affectionate, and it made the soldier recoil while every last muscle she had tensed up. The heated breath of the beast even through the muzzle was enough to make her flinch, but now that he was there Moze had no choice but to reach out and grasp that sticky, slimy length. As it plopped into her hand she practically cried out in disgust - skag dicks were most definitely not meant to be handled. It wasn’t the self-lubrication or even the texture that sent Moze’s head spinning, it was the pulsing. The throbbing. The way she could feel the hound’s heartbeat every second on the second, and she could tell that its heart was starting to race.

With one last look towards Fiona, Moze realized just how alone she was that evening. The conwoman’s bowler hat had already tumbled from her head, and she had begun ushering her respective skag’s cock straight across her tongue and down into her throat, her lips stretched wildly tight around the impressive girth and her throat bulging. Her mouth was slathered in spit and skag cocklube and she already looked like a completely different woman - aside from the fact that she turned her attention briefly towards Moze and gave her a big, encouraging thumbs up.

“...I hate you so fucking much.” Moze hissed, before finally turning to do the deed herself. She shut her eyes tight trembled as her lips parted, and with a quivering stretch forward allowed her tongue to unroll to guide across the skag’s pulsing tip. As soon as she did, there were more cheers from the crowd. More chants of “skag sluts, skag sluts, skag sluts!” As Moze tried to choke down the flavor of reptile dog dick, she was left so distracted that she didn’t even see as another one of the skags approached from behind. She didn’t realize the impending threat to her pussy until she felt massive, scaly paws drop against her shoulders and nearly shove her flat, and then the steady press of a massive, slimy cock pushing against her entrance.

The soldier’s eyes shot open and she tried to scream and holler, hoping that she could make enough noise to send the beast away. Unfortunately, by that point the other skag’s cock had driven deep enough into her mouth that there was no easy way to pull it free, with her throat bulging and massive lines of drool escaping the sides of her lips. She was helpless to even swear at the beasts as they began to spit roast her, and the soldier’s body was soon made to be a warm, wet cocksleeve for a pair of monsters. The beast mounting her shoved itself forward with practiced motions that it used on so many other Pandoran sluts in the past, and though member was enormous it pushed with enough force to make Moze’s lips slowly stretch around it. With the sort of strength one could only expect from a primal beast it forced itself down to the hilt - far past the point of comfort for the smaller human, and as soon as it had a promise of just how warm and tight she was the skag wasn’t about to hold back.

Soon, Moze could feel her body viciously battered between the two - taking hard, forceful thrusts from the beast in her mouth just as the one behind her slammed its hips forward with every ounce of might it could muster. She ached and tried to scream out against the two cocks so recklessly jamming into her, but was left without any ability to do anything more than clutch at the dirt below and try her best to maintain her sanity. The flavor of skag self-lube slathered her mouth and glided down her throat while her pussy was stretched beyond reason, both her throat and belly bulging from the impacts against the tense muscle of her powerful frame. Never had Moze been in a position so helpless and so broken, never had she been forced to submit to such a ludicrously foul degree. And as if it weren’t bad enough, when she managed to steal a glance towards the woman beside her she could only feel a fury burning all the hotter inside.

Fiona was handling it far, far better than she, and had already sucked one of the skags to release. The grifter’s mouth was slathered in cum and Moze could see her greedily gulping - willingly swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the reptile dog’s cream. She was being mounted just the same as Moze yet her own hips pushed back against it, slamming into the hound’s lap and letting it use her hole for its pleasure. Even now in the aftermath of the first beast’s climax Fiona held his slick shaft lovingly against her shoulder while her head buried forward, dragging her tongue up and down across a pair of heavy canine balls, practically worshipping them as the depraved skag slut she was proving herself to be. When she caught sight of Moze, stuffed from both ends and clearly struggling with what was being done to her, Fiona peeled her lips away from the reptile dog’s nuts so she could offer a few words of playful advice.

“Don’t be such a wet blanket!” She grinned, just before opening her mouth to show that there was still quite a bit of cum inside. She sealed her lips and gave a pointed swallow, before finishing with a satisfying-sounding sigh. “Mmm! You’ll never get fucked like this on Sanctuary 3, I can tell you that much!”

Her words, quite clearly, brought little comfort to the soldier. Moze could merely continue to kneel there as she was fucked from both ends, those mighty, red members slamming into her with powerful, reckless abandon. When their climaxes finally started to surge through them the crowd’s cheers were at a heavy peak, and Moze went cross eyed as she suddenly found herself pumped full from both ends with a copious amount of warm, sticky dog spunk. Gargling and groaning, she couldn’t possibly handle the cum that suddenly surged straight down her throat and into her belly, coating her insides and making her cheeks puff out from the cream. It soon made it surge from her nose as her senses became utterly overwhelmed with it, and even as the hound pulled back Moze was left a coughing, gagging mess with thick coils of skag juice dripping to the dirt below.

As bad as it was to have her breath half-stifled by dense cum, the experience paled in comparison to the cock surging inside of her. Skags were beasts, and beasts fucked to breed, and the fact that Moze could never have a skag puppy was completely lost on the animal as it thrust itself forward. In its dim mind it was trying to get the job done, and that meant lunging as deep as it could and unleashing its torrent flush against the soldier’s womb. The penetration stretched her to the point of shrieking around her gagging mouthful of cum, and she bucked her head forward so hard that her helmet went spinning off, rolling around in the dirt as her shaggy blonde hair danced forward. Her belly bulged from the enormous payload she was offered, and the area near her entrance ached as the animal’s knot formed - ensuring that it would stay planted inside of her until its task was complete.

The crowd loved it, and in that moment the crowd included Fiona. Already finished with her first pair of skags, the conwoman slithered over as best as she was able, dripping cum from her mouth and pussy, pressing herself against Moze as she was filled. The soldier was still whimpering by the time Fiona pressed a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head forward, moving to kiss her amidst two cum-filled mouths. Before Moze could protest she felt Fiona’s tongue working against her own, churning the juice within their mouths together, and sending the crowd into an absolute frenzy.

Skag sluts were always fun to watch, but skag sluts that would kiss each other? It was a happy day in bandit land.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds - up until the hound fucking Moze managed to work its dick free. While the two were making out the gates in the back of the stadium had opened again to unleash another four skags, and these ones were eager to continue the fun as soon as they were able. One of them, unfortunately for Moze, had less than stellar aim.

The soldier shrieked against the kiss, breaking it away from Fiona as she felt a massive dog cock suddenly and unexpectedly thread her ass.

“Heh...expect the unexpected, am I right?” Fiona grinned. “That’s what being a Vault Hunter is all about!”

There was a brief second or two amidst their kiss that Moze had started to - as strange as it sounds - not mind the situation she had been pulled into. With Fiona’s tongue working against her own and the flavor of skag cream cruising down her throat, a part of her body seemed to even enjoy it. The taste was strange but not exactly unpleasant, and having Fiona there to kiss her and share in the spunk had made it somewhat...tolerable. Even enjoyable, with her belly flooded with cum and feeling so very warm and content.

That terribly short and delicate moment was shattered the instinct the skag thrust into her ass, plunging as far forward as it could. Moze took it out on Fiona almost instantly, slamming a hand to the back of her head and clutching her hair, shoving her right down into the dirt where she herself found her own face landing. Forehead-to-forehead, both of the skag sluts were as low as they could be, and as Moze wrenched her fingers in Fiona’s hair she practically howled right in the woman’s face, even as her ass screamed from the intense violation.

“I’ll fucking get you for this, you miserable bitch!” She roared, eyes living and practically burning with fire. “Whatever these fucking things do to my ass, I’ll pay you back tenfold! You have no idea just who you’re messing with, you conning little shit!”

“Aww, Mozey, one day we’re gonna look back at this and laugh and laugh!” Fiona just beamed, until her eyes lifted in excitement as another skag started to amble forward. “Oh, hey! Looks like we’ve got one to share!”

No sooner did Fiona say it did another skag flop its mighty cock right in between their faces, pulsing with power and demanding their attention. Fiona didn’t hesitate to scoop her hands around it and start licking up and down the shaft, and as she did so she naturally pushed the other side against Moze’s face, rubbing it back and forth and slathering her in the thing’s natural lubricant. Moze flinched and tried to resist, though as the other skag kept pounding away at her ass the soldier knew that she needed something - anything - to help keep her distracted. It was hammering so hard and making her entire body ache and quake with every thrust, so if she didn’t let her mind attach to something else soon, she very well might go mad in this deck of skag lust. It was with a begrudging whimper that she started to stick out her tongue to offer that hungry cock a few slow licks, soon joining in with Fiona as they shared in its service.

At least the taste wasn’t bad. If anything, it was actually starting to grow on her.

It wasn’t just the flavor that would work its way into Moze’s tolerance. In her time being pounded in the ass by that mighty skag dick, the soldier fought to keep herself in check. It was hard going as the thing thrust down to her depths and formed a knot against the inside of her ass, but once its cum launched forward within her something started to change. The sticky, creamy warmth that rushed her walls and continued to pump inside of her until her belly bulged further brought the tough girl a certain level of bliss and joy, soothing the ache and pushing it deeper into the realm of pleasure. As ashamed as Moze was to admit it, by the time the thing struggled to yank free of her ass she had shook in a moment of shattering climax, and now her pussy was left tender and raw and somehow yearning for more of it.

Moze was caught at a crossroads, her head still spinning as another skag stepped forward to continue her descent. It pushed deep into her pussy without any trace of hesitation, and before her ass had finished gaping from the last one she could feel another throbbing dogcock jamming down to her depths and thrusting wildly. The beasts were circling now, and through the haze she could see that the bandits had unleashed another pack, bringing the count up to a dozen domesticated but ferocious reptile dogs, each muzzled and sporting a racing number and every one eager for more.

Things started to blend together in Moze’s mind, and the soldier’s cries of frantic rage towards Fiona soon started to become muffled. Her shrieks of fury and calls for revenge soon replaced by more desperate moans - whimpers of pleasure that sounded confused but were still somehow rich and genuine. Fiona’s head stayed near her own and moved to kiss her every time one of them was given the treat of skag cum fired firmly down their throats, only ensuring that they made more of a mess together. At a certain point, Moze stopped resisting Fiona’s kisses...and it wasn’t many more minutes after, the soldier was moving in for her own.

Her pussy and her ass were claimed in rapid succession, just as the grifter’s were while they remained braced on their hands and knees together. The bandits continued to cheer upon every climax, and even began to throw loot into the stadium to reward the skag sluts for their hard work. The flickering light shafts of greens and blues and even a purple or two were just barely visible from the corner of Moze’s eyes, but long after the two hour mark she couldn’t care less about the loot. She couldn’t even care less about the hazard pay that Fiona owed her.

At a certain point, she was doing it for the skag cock. For the wild, thrashing orgasms that the beasts consistently fucked her into. For the dirty joy of having their glistening reptile rockets pulse within her, flooding her ass or her pussy or shooting straight down her throat until it erupted from her nose. Eventually she was unchained from her shackles - the timing of which she couldn’t place within the haze - and found herself face-down against Fiona’s cunt, sucking big, greedy gulps from the grifter’s hole and swallowing them down without any trace of hesitation.

The hungry interests of the skag sluts outlasted that of the bandits. It was near hour four that they started to exchange glances and look at imaginary watches, realizing that they had already spent almost the whole damn evening watching Fiona and Moze get fucked by a pack of trained skags. And sure, it was a hell of a show...but this long with no intermission? Some of them had families to get back to, meat bicycles to ride, and wounds to salt. One by one they started to filter away from the stadium, and even the skags themselves started to drop from exhaustion. They’d fuck and fuck and fuck until they were completely drained, up to the point that they’d simply whimper and curl up nearby, content that they had bred their share of bitches.

When all the skags were left exhausted and the bandits all gone, both Moze and Fiona laid flat on their backs, staring up as they breathed in heavy, desperate gasps. Each one of them was sporting a bloated belly utterly packed with skag cum through both their pussy and their ass, and each one had a layer of cum splattered across what felt like their entire body. Fiona, stretching out just far enough to reclaim her bowler hat and positioning it once more on her head, finally turned towards Moze and offered a smile.

“So, you...you seemed like you enjoyed yourself.” She rolled onto her side - with a bit of effort, considering her stretched tummy. She walked her fingers across Moze’s shoulder, playfully and flirty as she did so. “Sure seemed like it when you were sucking cum out of my ass, at least. That means we’re all square, right? No need for that hazard pay after all, huh, Moze--guh…!”

Fiona’s hat went flying as a closed fist swung forward, striking her right in the center of the face and launching her flat on her back. While Fiona saw stars the soldier swiftly shouted, brandishing her fist in a clear threat to throw another.

“I’m still fucking furious, you conwoman cunt!”

For good reason. Now, she was addicted to skag cock, and that was going to be a tough habit to break.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> More spice! More filth! Muuuuuhahahahahha, let it flooooow!
> 
> I'll be posting even wilder, dirtier stories up through Valentine's Day! Follow me here or on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) to roll in the mud with me!


End file.
